A Lapse of Memory
by IronicVeghead
Summary: When an injury gives Wally temporary amnesia he wakes up in the med bay with no idea who Artemis is, nonetheless the fact that she's his wife. He does, however, think that the blonde woman by his bed is the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. Spitfire Oneshot. Based on the video of the man who forgets his wife out of surgery.


**So, Funny thing. Apparently I wrote this as like five in the morning one night. But I don't really remember that. (Irony at its best). I found it when I was looking through my documents and thought I would post it now. **

**This is based off of that video of the man who wakes up after surgery and doesn't remember his wife. Enjoy!**

* * *

Her arrow flew true, but the metal broke as it hit the thick skin of her target. Artemis frowned, jumping backwards into a handspring, barely avoiding the hulking stride of Mammoth. She scowled as she watched Conner engage the beast in hand to hand.

"Artemis, you would be best suited to shoot from afar," Kaldur's voice rang out, echoing into the rafters with the multitude of battle sounds.

"Mammoth! Secure the device!" Psimon shouted, one hand pressed to his temple as M'gann mentally searched for access to his mind. Mammoth grunted in response but Conner and Kaldur's combined efforts kept him at bay.

Artemis ran over to the large piece of technology that Psimon and Mammoth had stolen, an arrow still nocked as she kept an eye on the surrounding fights. The device was large, clunky, and making strange whirring noises. She wasn't getting anywhere with Mammoth, Psimon and M'gann were on another planet, and Wally and Dick seemed to be bickering about something. She figured she could best use her time sorting out the two nerds.

A wall fell down in a cloud of dust on the other side of the warehouse and Artemis raised her bow until she was sure Kaldur had the two brick houses under control.

"Hey Babe, you wanna agree with me and tell Wingnut here that if we don't stabilize the polar receptors then we can't reverse the effects of the carbonite combustor,"

"Look I said that I agreed, but if we stabilize the receptors then we can't connect the rubidium correlator,"Dick answered, his brow furrowed.

Lights were blinking rapidly on the device's control panel and the two boys were looking up at the blonde in rapt attention, waiting for her response. Artemis rolled her eyes and glanced over the stolen tech. Dick had his glove plugged in and the energy levels were fluctuating on his hologram. Wally had settled for opening up a panel and had exposed the inner wiring and the casing for the photon core.

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "You're both right. But If you reroute the neutron coupler then the rubidium correlator will stagnate long enough for you to connect it. And then you can stabilize the polar receptors _and_ reverse the carbonite combustor,"

Dick let out a hark of a laugh and abruptly Artemis found lips attached to her own. She smirked as Wally's hands slipped around her jaw. Beeps sounded as Dick started working. Wally released Artemis's lips and pressed a few lingering kisses along the archer's jaw.

"Hey!" Conner yelled. Dick laughed some more and there was a crash from somewhere behind Artemis.

"Babe, _really_, Babe. God it's so hot when you talk science like that," Wally chuckled, nuzzling her ear. Artemis leaned back with a small laugh, pushing on the redhead's chest in an attempt to dissuade him from being so affectionate during a mission, "When we get home, I'm gonna leave the science channel on and-"

"Kid! We're on a mission!" Artemis protested half-heartedly. Turning to glance at her teammates in battle, ensuring that they still had everything under control as Wally affectionately squeezed her sides.

"-And then we can get out your supplies and make some more of those carbon based freeze arrows and-"

Artemis smirked and grabbed Wally's face, forcing his vibrant green eyes to watch her.

"Focus, Babe. You can nerd out later," She kissed him soundly on the lips, "Right now, mission,"

The device gave an audible electric surge and Dick gave a celebratory whoop.

"No!" Psimon yelled, "You children will _not_ thwart me! Not again!" He thrust his arms out with a snarl.

A mental shockwave flew across the warehouse, faltering the balance of all around. Mammoth roared and Artemis felt Wally's hand brush across her lower back as he turned back to the action.

"_Lost contact! Watch out!"_ M'gann's voice rang inside Artemis's head. The archer felt Wally move before she saw it. And she knew what he was thinking the moment he lurched forward toward Psimon. Or maybe even before his feet moved, after all, he always was the best at running into problems without a plan.

Psimon saw Kid Flash move and locked onto him as a target. Now free from the mental battle with M'gann, he focused on the speedster mind and threw a mental attack before Wally's fist could make contact with the villain's head.

Artemis felt her heart leap into her throat as Wally's form collapsed without warning. She didn't know that she yelled, but Dick told her later that she screamed his name so loud that Conner winced. She didn't know what happened to Psimon or Mammoth after that. She ran until she reached him, skidding on her knees as she dropped to the ground. Wally's head lolled as she lifted it, cradling his face in her hands, and rolling him into her lap as she leaned over to press her forehead to his goggles.

"Wally?" Artemis whispered, ignoring the wild noises around her, "Wally?!"

Her teammates were gathering, talking to each other, shouting things. Artemis just pulled him closer, memories filling of what had happened to Kaldur on Black Manta's sub.

"WALLY!"

* * *

"So, you're sure that he's going to be fine?" Artemis nearly whispered, her hand clammy from holding Wally's own limp one in her own for so long.

"I'm certain, Artemis," M'gann smiled gently, withdrawing her hand from Wally's forehead. The rest of the team was gathered around the medical bay with varying looks of concern.

"How long will he be out, do you think?" Dick questioned, leaning precariously against one of the room's walls. It had been a couple hours since the mission, M'gann had been working with Wally's psyche for the last hour, everyone else had changed into civvies during the wait.

M'gann moved back and Artemis moved forward, leaning into the bed and clutching Wally's hand tighter.

"Not very long. The damage was very minimal and it was very easy to piece together the connections that had broken," M'gann assured them all, "However," She paused, her eyebrows knotting.

"However?" Kaldur pressed, leaning forward slightly.

M'gann sighed, "He might wake up before his mind has completely...How do I put this...Reset?" She tried.

"So, he'll wake up with mind problems?" Dick frowned in confusion.

"I'm not really sure what he'll be like. But it will only be temporary. His mind is still catching up with all the changes that have happened. His body, however, is perfectly healthy. So he has no reason to be asleep," M'gann explained, giving an attempt at another smile for reassurance.

"Then it would be best if we were not all in the room when he awoke," Kaldur pointed out, "Whatever he thinks, we do not want to overwhelm him,"

"Yeah guys, let's-" Dick started with a grin.

"Don't you dare," Conner warned him, pointing a firm finger at him from across the room.

"Let's make sure he stays whelmed," Dick finished with a smirk. Conner retaliated by throwing a pillow at the bat.

"I'm staying," Artemis declared, her mouth set in a thin line, as if daring anyone to dispute her.

"I will report to the League on Wally's health," Kaldur said, nodding to his teammates, "Please collect me when Wally is feeling as himself,"

"Of course," Dick agreed, settling onto the bed next to his best friends. It was clear that he was planning to stay as well.

M'gann looked torn between wanting to stay, but not wanting to overwhelm her friend. She knew very well that she could get excitable.

"Wally's going to be hungry when he wakes up," Conner suggested, stepping up to M'gann's side.

"Yes! He will," M'gann sighed, relieved to find something helpful to do, "I'll go make him cookies,"

"I'll help," Conner gave a small smile to the two remaining teammates as he and M'gann left the room, heading toward the kitchen.

Artemis gave a heavy breath and reached forward to brush Wally's hair back from his forehead, drawing her fingertips over his cheekbone lightly.

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon, Mis," Dick reassured her.

"I know," The blonde sighed, "But as who?"

* * *

"Here," Dick spoke softly, nudging the blonde until she turned to her friend. He held a cup of water toward her. Artemis frowned, considering refusing him until he pressed the cup to her lips. "Just take it," He smirked.

Artemis sighed and took the proffered drink, taking a few small sips with her free hand. Her other hand still wrapped tightly around Wally's digits. "It's been hours,"

"He'll be fine. He'll wake up soon and want food and your presence. Just as usual," Dick assured her, settling once more on the next bed over. M'gann had brought them some sliced apples while they were waiting and he snatched one up.

"You weren't in Kaldur's mind when it was scrambled, there could be serious problems," Artemis shot back, keeping her eyes locked on Wally's prone form.

Dick swallowed the last bite of his snack and scooted the medical bed forward until his knees bumped against Wally's mattress. He placed a hand on Artemis's shoulder, and leaned into her, letting her support her weight in his palm. "M'gann fixed Kaldur, you both did. What Psimon did wasn't nearly as bad. You have to believe that Wally's going to be just fine," Dick grinned a bit, trying to get Artemis to look at him, "Sure, he might wake up thinking that _I'm_ the one he's married to. But rest assured, Mis, I won't let him kiss me,"

"You're such a ham," Artemis scoffed, shrugging Dick's hand away but smiling nonetheless.

"Wouldn't that be something though?" He laughed, "Or maybe he'll think he can fly,"

"How will we get him to remember himself?" Artemis asked seriously, fidgeting with the strands of hair around her shoulders.

"Ah, we can just wing it. It'll be fun," Dick shrugged, leaning back until his elbows dug into the mattress of his bed, "Maybe I should film him,"

"I don't think so," Artemis snorted, kicking Dick in the side of his leg.

"Aw c'mon! It'll be-" Dick's voice cut short when Wally suddenly gave a deep shuddering breath, "I think he's waking up," He whispered, sitting up in a shot. Artemis scooted to the edge of her chair, gripping Wally's hand with both of her own.

"Nng," Wally gave another heavy breath, his features twisting a bit and his limbs shifting lightly.

"Wally?" Artemis spoke up, her brows furrowed.

"Hn?" Wally made a questioning noise, his eyes closing tighter before he opened them slowly. He seemed to Artemis as if he was just waking up from a nap, nothing looked too terribly off about him as of yet, "Whuh?"

"Wake up, Bud," Dick encouraged him with a grin.

Wally squinted his eyes and turned to his best friend's voice with a look of confusion, "Dick? Man what happened?" He said with a bit of a slur. He pulled his free hand up to rub at his eyes.

"You got hit by one of Psimon's mental attacks," Dick informed him, waiting to see what the redhead would think.

"Oh," Wally said dumbly, "That sucks," He frowned at him before turning his gaze on the blonde next to his bed. Artemis gave him a relieved smile and he returned it eagerly, "Hi,"

"Hi, you've been out a while," Artemis stated breathily, her muscles tense for any sort of strange happenings.

"Wow," Wally breathed, watching her with rapt attention, "Are you my doctor?"

"What?" Artemis suddenly sat up rigidly. She could feel Dick freeze beside her as well and he muttered a curse under his breath.

"You are…" Wally trailed off, narrowing and widening his eyes in contemplation, "You are definitely the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,"

Artemis's jaw dropped and Dick did a poor job of concealing his laughter.

"A most beautiful woman that you have never seen before?" Dick reiterated after stifling his giggles.

"I haven't. I would have remembered someone so beautiful before. Are you new here?" Wally continued to grin. Artemis opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to decide if she was furious or upset.

"No, I'm not," Was all she could get out, her form still stiff.

"Wally she's-"

"Dick, shush, I'm talking to the prettiest woman in the world," The redhead looked pointedly as his friend before turning back to Artemis, "Beautiful, would you like to go out sometime?"

"I can't believe this," Artemis's voice was staggered and she pulled her hands away from their position clenched around Wally's. The speedster looked momentarily surprised that they had been in such a place, but quickly went back to gazing at Artemis with unsuppressed adoration.

"You look strong," Wally declared, letting out a grunt of effort as he attempted to sit up. He only slightly succeeded and ended up leaning back against the pillows. "You look radiant and strong,"

"She's a superhero, like us," Dick smirked, crossing his arms and looking, as Artemis though, far too pleased with how the situation had progressed.

"Really?" Wally tilted his head and his features softened in awe until they were rather akin to a puppy, "You're perfect," He breathed, "You must be a goddess,"

Dick snorted and Wally blinked a few times in thought, "Are you from Themyscira?" He questioned honestly.

Artemis drew a heavy hand cross her face and sighed, "_No,_" She emphasized.

"You never answered my question, gorgeous," Wally pressed, still grinning like an idiot, "A date sometime?"

"I'm not going on a date with you, Idiot," Artemis nearly snarled, which seemed to only make the redhead swoon.

"_Wow_, you're even more beautiful when you're angry," He whispered, "Are you sure you-"

"You can't go on a date," Dick chuckled, "Because you're already married,"

The room was silent for a few moments before Wally responded to that bit of information.

"What," It wasn't a question, rather a blatant statement of confusion, "No I'm not," Wally frowned, certain of himself.

"Yes," Dick grinned, "Yes you are,"

Artemis tangled her fingers in her hair some more, watching the speedster with limited patience. Wally narrowed his eyes before he quickly pulled his hands to his face, inspecting them. His apples eyes widened as he discovered a wide gold band on his ring finger, probing at the etching of a sun in the center.

"It's real," The bat assured him with a roll of his eyes.

Wally didn't look up, rather he chose to tug the ring off of his finger and inspect the digit left behind. The tan line and well-worn indent of the ring left behind told him what he needed to know, that it had been living there for quite some time. The redhead looked at it with almost a disappointed air, glancing back up at Artemis with a frown.

"So, we can't go on a date?" He checked, just to be sure. Artemis let out a groan, "And, who am I married to?" He added, as an afterthought.

"To me," Artemis told him, quite loudly.

Dick's grin got, if possible, even wider and Wally was suddenly on the defensive.

"This is a joke," He frowned, looking to Dick for clarification. Dick just shook his head, still grinning, "There's no way. You're so beautiful!" Wally continued, one arm waving wildly towards the blonde..

"You're right," Artemis deadpanned, "Why did I marry you?"

"Are you even _real_?" Wally pressed on. He looked at the ring he had placed back on his finger, "Is this even _real_?!"

"It's real!" Artemis stood up, crossing her arms and sending a glare at her husband, "It's real, so get your head together _quick_,"

"Einstein," Wally breathed, his eyes wide and his mouth agape, "You're just so hott,"

Dick stuffed his fist in his mouth and sat back down, his cheek muscles straining from all of his laughter.

Artemis's anger deflated as quick as it had come and she sat back down heavily in her chair, "Wally," She groaned, putting her head in her hands.

Wally suddenly threw an arm out, startling the blonde as he grabbed her wrist and leaned forward, eyeing the silver band with an etching of a moon, alternately matching his own ring.

"It's true," Wally croaked, tensing up as he held tightly onto Artemis's hand, "We're married. We have a life together,"

Artemis's mouth gaped open and closed a few times as Wally's emotions once again swung around erratically. Dick just watched them with raised eyebrows.

"We live together, don't we? We share our lives, everything. We're in love, aren't we?" Wally started spouting questions with a frantic look in his eyes, "How long have we been together?"

"I-uh-" Artemis stuttered, taken aback by the redhead's forcefulness.

"You live together, you have a dog, you're ridiculously in love, and you've been together about eight years," Dick interjected, summing up the answers for his friend. "God, you're such a sap," He added, snickering under his breath.

"Eight years," Wally spoke quietly, his eyes darting about, drinking in as much of Artemis as he could, as quick as he could, still not letting go of her hand, "How do I not remember anything from eight years?" His features were twisted in torment so Artemis reached out to him, drawing her digits across his jaw and holding the side of his cheek.

"It's only temporary," The archer reassured him, "You'll remember me soon," She smiled, tightening the hold he had on her hand.

"Soon isn't soon enough," Wally frowned, "Einstein you're so gorgeous. I'm so sorry for forgetting, Beautiful," He apologized forlornly.

"Artemis," The blonde supplied helpfully, "My name is Artemis,"

"You really are a goddess," He smiled, "Artemis…", Wally abruptly looked perplexed and his eyes darted to the side as he thought, his lips mouthing her name as he repeated it over and over again, "_Artemis...Artemis..._,"

The blonde gave him a look of concern and brushed the hand on his cheek back into his thick red hair, he leaned into her touch and let his eyes dart back to her own sharp grey orbs.

"Artemis," Wally continued to speak, a smile was beginning to spread across his face,

"My _wonderful, incredible_ Artemis," He lurched forward suddenly, reaching up to cup the archer's face in his hands and draw her close, "Of course, how on Earth could I forget you?" He grinned.

Artemis opened her mouth to respond but quickly found her lips otherwise occupied.

"I'm leaving before I witness something I'll want to scrub from my mind," Dick announced to the couple which had henceforth forgotten his presence. He was gone by the time Wally had pulled back from the barrage of kisses he'd given the archer.

"Artemis, Artemis, Artemis, Artemis," He mumbled her name like a spell as he drew their foreheads together, kissing her cheeks and pressing his fingers into her skin as though she would disappear. Artemis laughed, making her nose wrinkle, so he kissed that too, "My sweet, my love, my-"

"My _goodness_, Wally," Artemis laughed some more, pulling back to catch his eyes. Wally disliked the distance she'd put so he tugged her until she settled herself sitting next to him on the mattress with a look of amusement, "Wally everything is fine, you can calm down," She reassured him, still running and hand through his hair, a habit she had picked up when she found it relaxed him.

The redhead sighed and leaned into his wife, his exuberance draining, "But I forgot you," He told her softly, "How could I forget you? You're the most important part of my life," He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"And you're mine," Artemis responded, "Psimon hit you with a mental attack, there was some damage. M'gann fixed it, but she said that you would wake up before your mind could put everything back in order. It wasn't you, it wasn't your fault," She placated.

"So," Wally frowned, a wrinkle forming between his brow that told Artemis he was putting together a theory or working out a science problem, "So my memories of you were likely affected outwardly because you're such a big part of my life that my brain just put you on hold until it could figure everything out?" He suggested, still considering his words as they left his mouth.

"Whatever, Genius," Artemis chuckled, settling into Wally's hold and dropping her head on his shoulder, "I'm just glad you remember me now,"

"Me too," Wally agreed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "But it's kind of foggy now, what happened before. I didn't do anything dumb, did I?" His tone displayed the nervousness he felt for the impending response.

"Oh I'm sure Dick has video of your little scene already, he can probably show you later," Artemis smirked, withholding a laugh as she felt Wally tense.

"How bad is it?" He groaned.

"The men will never let you live it down," Artemis laughed, "The women, however, are going to love your puppy dog eyes,"

"So, _very_ bad then," Wally snorted, holding onto his wife a little tighter.

"Pretty bad, yeah," Artemis grinned, relaxing further into the embrace that she was thankful and relieved to finally have back.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it! And if you haven't seen that video yet, I highly recommend watching it because it's hilarious and adorable. I also have another oneshot that I'm working on editing right now so expect another posting in the near future for more spitfire goodness!**

**_Love, Veg_**


End file.
